jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Yetriss/Serana i Arluna
Imię ⚜ Imię zostało wybrane przez jej matkę. W smoczym języku oznacza Śnieżycę, co pasowało do jej koloru skóry i umiejętnością ziania szronem. Już przed wykluciem jajko Serany było zawsze lekko oszronione z szarawą powłoką. Wygląd ⚜ Jej łuski mają barwę śnieżnobiałą podchodzącą pod szarą z lekką domieszką koloru czarnego, co zapewnia jej świetny kamuflaż na śnieżnych terenach, a także na środku oceanu. Jest już dorosłą smoczycą. Ma dwie pary stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł które umożliwiają jej szybkie i zwrotne manewry w powietrzu oraz parę mniejszych znajdujących się u podstawy ogona. Na samym ogonie posiada zestaw wachlarzy ułatwiających jej sterowanie podczas lotu. Nad oczami ma dwa wielkie rogi w czarnym odcieniu, a także kołnierz złożony z "płetw" w tym samym kolorze. Posiada też złotawe, kocie oczy. Różni się od innych Stormcutterów tylko barwą skóry i temperamentem. Charakter ⚜ Jest inteligentnym i pomysłowym smokiem. Umie poradzić sobie i wyjść cało z niemal każdej opresji. Nigdy nie atakuję pierwsza, chyba że zostanie do tego zmuszona - staje się wtedy groźnym przeciwnikiem. Jeśli chodzi o jej bliskich, nigdy się nie waha stanąć w ich obronie, często narażając przy tym swoje życie. Jest nieufna obcych jednak kiedy się przyzwyczai i gdy będzie wiedziała że nie jest się dla niej zagrożeniem potrafi być najlepszą przyjaciółką i towarzyszką podróży. Jej domeną jest latanie ponad chmurami, gdzie jest słabo widoczna dla potencjalnych wrogów lub gdy przygotowuję się do ataku czy polowania. Czasem nurkuję pod wodą by złapać jakąś rybę. Uwielbia również straszyć Straszliwce. Kiedy jest na plaży by odpocząć, bardzo często łapie swoimi szponami kraby. Chociaż nie raz potrafią mocno uszczypnąć, kocha się z nimi bawić mimo że nie mają na to zbyt wyraźnej ochoty, a tym bardziej że jest smokiem. Za to są stworzenia które z przyjemnością pobawią się z każdym - a wręcz nawet podgryzą ci ogon - są to Szponiaki. To troskliwy i opiekuńczy smok. Siostrą jako jej jedyną rodziną opiekuje się najlepiej jak może a także broni ją. Jednak jako że jest ona pełna energii, potrafi ją też przywołać do porządku. Są i tak sobie bardzo bliskie już od najmłodszych lat. Kiedy były już podrośnięte, bardzo często bawiły się w wyścigi. A wyścigi jak to wyścigi - kto pierwszy dotarł do mety był najlepszy. Rodzice ⚜ ♀ Alethia - samica Stormcuttera i matka Serany i Arluny. To smoczyca o koloru łusek w odcieniach jaskrawego fioletu i błękitu z czarnym między innymi na rogach, kolcach, szponach i końcach "wachlarzy". Miała łagodne usposobienie i przyjazny charakter. Zawsze broniła i opiekowała się swoimi córkami najlepiej jak mogła. W walce z Wandersmokiem odniosła ciężkie rany, bowiem straciła kawałek lewego dolnego skrzydła, przez co nie latała za dobrze ale mogła normalnie funkcjonować. ♂ Lophos - samiec Stormcuttera i ojciec Serany i Arluny. To smok o ciemnym kolorze łusek. Był on bowiem brunatny z czarnymi elementami i jaśniejszym pyskiem i skrzydłami. Był opiekuńczy ale i sprawiedliwy i stanowczy. Kiedy któraś ze smoczyc nabroiła i co gorsza zwalała winę na tą drugą, wtedy swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem ustalam po gestach która była winna. Był także świetnym wojownikiem w bitwie o swoją rodzinną wyspę. Słabości ⚜ *Węgorze *Niebieski Oleander *Wrzask Krzykozgona *Śpiew Death Songa *Zjedzenie Kraba *Nieufność Ciekawostki ⚜ *Ulubiona ryba tej smoczycy jest łosoś. *Nie jest podatna na smoczymiętkę czy kontrolę smoczego Alfy. *Posiada w okolicy szyi niewielką bliznę po starciu w obronie siostry z Krzykozgonem. *Uwielbia łapać swoimi szponami łapać kraby i ścigać się z Arluną. Galeria ⚜ Tutaj możecie dodawać przeróbki, arty i inne tego typu obrazy z Seranie lub Arlunie, osobno lub razem, obrazki do poczty lotniczej - no po prostu wszystko dla wszystkich na wszystkim xD Możecie narysować również mnie :P Może wam do tego posłużyć mój avatar lub opis w tabelce :) Po prostu przesyłajcie mi obrazki na tablicę a ja podpiszę je waszymi nickami :) BiałyStrom2.png|Obrazek zrobiony przez Lisicę do tabelki :) BiałyStorm.png|Obrazek zrobiony przez Lisicę do tabelki :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki